An Unlikely Friend
by ZoeyRageQuits
Summary: The story focuses around a girl named Aria. Her brain is almost like that of a child, as she knows nothing about the surface world she is suddenly thrown into with one goal. She must gain the trust of the children of a small town called Burgess. The problem is, she doesn't know what the meaning of the word 'trust' is. Jack/Oc (Rated T because I don't even know what's gonna happen)
1. Chapter 1

My name is Aria, or at least that's what I have been told. I have been told a lot of things. I'm sixteen, my hair goes down to my chest and it's brown, my eyes are green. None of these things I have learned myself, the things I know are only the things I have been told.

As I find myself in unknown surroundings I try to recall the one thing I have been told, my reason for being here. **Trust****_._** The meaning of the word I was not told, so I suppose it's one of the things I need to learn while I'm here.

Observing my surroundings the first thing I notice is how bright it is. Everything can be seen, including me. Letting my eyes adjust to the level of brightness the second thing I see are trees. They look about the same as what I remember, bare and blank. But they also are draped in a substance that is even brighter than everything that I can see, it's a pure white. Looking around a bit more I notice it seems to be everywhere, and it's cold to the touch. Whatever it is, I think I like it.

So these few things I have noticed seem to be the things that make up this town called Burgess. After a bit of walking I find that I am no longer alone. I see strange creatures with pale skin, just like mine. I didn't know there were others like me. Father called them '_humans_', and apparently I am one of them. They come in many different shapes and sizes, and although they look like me none of them are quite the same.

There is one type of human I am looking for, _children_. Supposedly they are smaller than me and younger than me as well. 'Earn the trust of the children of Burgess.' That's what my mission is. Walking on I try to think of things that might help me on my quest, but I'm ripped away from my thoughts as my vision is blinded by cold. Wiping my face carefully I notice that the white substance that litters the ground is what I'm wiping away.

"Jamie, you hit a stranger!" Searching around for the source I find a human, rather small might I add. A girl, _a child_. Before I can even begin to try and earn the trust of the child, another appears before me. This time it's a boy with short brown hair and radiant brown eyes to match. He was holding his hand out to me, and without a second thought I put my hand in his. Apparently I had fallen from the impact which explains why he looks so much taller than me. When he helped me up I noticed that I was indeed taller than him.

"I'm really sorry for hitting you in the face with a snowball!" His apology was rather blunt and rushed, and his face expressed a look I believe is called sadness. No, that's wrong. Maybe it was worry. Maybe guilt? For a moment I look at my hand, noticing how small it was. How fragile. His eyes searched me for a response.

"It's alright. But, if it's alright to ask, what is a snowball?" I questioned. I was even more confused by how weak and childish my own voice sounded. It was incredibly feminine it seemed. The boy looked at me strange, as did the rest of the children.

"You don't know what a snowball is?" I shook my head lightly. "How about snow?" This earned another light shake of the head. Then to my surprise the boy started laughing, was he laughing at me? Then he gestured to all the white stuff on the ground. Bending down I scooped some up in my ungloved hand.

"So it's called...snow?" This was the first thing I had learned, and I was proud. The boy nodded and I could still hear his laughter. I found myself smiling lightly, though I didn't understand the meaning behind it.

"I take it you're not from around here. Welcome to Burgess, you'll be seeing a lot of snow here! What's you're name?" His voice was awfully cheerful for talking to a stranger. Did he trust me?

"Aria."

"Last name?" I gave the strange boy a strange look.

"The last name I ever recall having was Aria." I continued to gaze at him confused as he laughed again.

"My name is Jamie Bennett, and we're friends now. Okay?" Though I didn't quite know what the word meant I nodded. **Jamie Bennett, the first child to be my friend.**

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**

**I know it's short, but it's mostly a prologue. I hope you enjoy it so far, but the story is mostly for my own enjoyment~!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie questioned me nonstop from that point on, apparently he thinks I'm abnormal. He asked me how old I was and my favorite season, pointless question. No matter what I answered he trailed it back to a person he called Jack Frost. Our ages were relatively the same, or at least the age he appeared. I said my favorite season was the one we were currently in, mostly due to the fact that it was the only season I knew of. I mostly enjoyed the substance I had newly learned was snow, which apparently is created by said Jack Frost. Though my focus was mostly on Jamie, I couldn't help but notice the children that looked slightly glum.

Pointing to them I questioned, "What's the matter with those children?" Before answering he said he was going to teach me to talk like a normal person eventually, which is fine with me. The more things I learn the better.

"My friends? Oh, well Jack hasn't visited in a few days and snowball fights aren't quite as fun without him." I nodded silently and listened as Jamie went on to tell me multitudes of stories that included him and Jack. After a while I stood again, we had sat down when the story telling began, which earned a dejected look from Jamie. "Going so soon? I want to hear some of your stories too!" I couldn't help but smile at him, which was becoming more normal for me.

"For now. I'll find you again tomorrow." He looked at me with a pleading expression, but eventually he sighed.

"Promise?"

"What's a promise?" I questioned. Jamie laughed at me once again.

"A promise is something you can't take back. Like how you said you'd find me again tomorrow, if you promise then you have to do it."

"Well, I promise then." Though I still didn't fully understand, I did plan on coming back. Once he heard those words he smiled and ran off to his friends who eagerly welcomed him back into the group. Jamie advised I pick up a dictionary at the nearest store, so that was the first plan of action.

{Jack's POV}

Things have been incredibly busy up with Guardians, Pitch may...or may not...be plotting something and trying to make a comeback. Personally I think they're just over analyzing things. We completely destroyed him last time,why would he even try again? I've been away from Burgess for what feels like forever and I would much rather be spending my time with Jamie and the others kids, which is where I'm heading now. If something important happens then I'll go back to the North Pole, but for now I'm going back to where a snow day is desperately needed, Burgess.

My arrival was greatly appreciated as the children familiar to me flocked around my feet as I carefully descended from the wind. I smiled to my group of believers as I eyed the surrounding ground. There was snow, but not quite enough for my tastes. So while I was here I vowed to have it snow nonstop.

"Jack! Where have you been? It feels like it's been forever!" I smiled as Jamie ran up to me and lightly ruffled his hair. It was amazing the kid had stopped talking for even a moment to let me answer his questions, usually his mouth runs nonstop with stories. Not that I mind much.

"Sorry kiddo, lots of work up with the Guardians." He gave me a questioning look, it was a bit concerned. I didn't want to tell him about the suspicion of Pitch plotting something. Though I didn't believe it, I knew he would. With a dismissive wave of hand I decided to speak up again before he got the chance. "So who wants to have a well needed snowb-"

"Oh Jack, you'll never believe it!" Too late, guess he decided to talk anyways. I gave him a questioning look, silently urging him to continue knowing he would anyways. "There was this weird girl here earlier! She was about your age, well technically anyways, she didn't know anything!" Upon saying this I sternly looked at him.

"Don't you think that's a bit rude Jamie?" He laughed at me. Laughed at me. It's fine, because he does it all the time, but I didn't know why he was this time.

"But it's the truth! I think she just moved here, she didn't even know what snow was!" This earned a bit up surprise from me. I knew a lot of places didn't get snow because they were to hot, but most people at least knew what it was. I tried to desperately make it snow in the warmer areas, but it would just melt afterwards.

"Really? She must have come from somewhere warm. Not that big of a surprise Jamie. But still, it's not often that someone comes to Burgess." Jamie nodded slowly before he chirped up again.

"That wasn't the end of it though. I made her promise to come back tomorrow, and had to explain what that was to. She didn't even know what a promise was!" I opened my mouth to state my confusion but he interjected again before I could. "You should go find her. I told her all kinds of stories, and I think she believes in you too!" This surprised me a bit, normally people 'my age' and older don't believe in the Guardians. Especially me. Maybe this girl was worth finding.

"Well, do you know where she went? Or maybe what she looks like?" I couldn't find a person only by their gender. Even I'm not that good. Well, maybe I am but it would still be helpful.

"She went to buy a dictionary I think, since I told her to." I couldn't help but laugh myself at this, would she really go do it just because he told her to? It might be fun to mess with her a bit, assuming she can see me that is. The thought of this girl not being able to see me slightly depressed me, which was stupid because I don't even know who she is. Moving my hands in a rolling motion I urged him to give me a description.

"Her name was Aria and she had brown hair and green eyes." Once again I opened my mouth because I thought he was done, but apparently not. "She didn't smile much, or anything really. Her expression was pretty blank." That was definitely something I could look for.

"Hmmm...alright. Thanks Jamie, I'll be back after I find her. I guess. A new believer would be exciting." Jamie nodded and we exchanged our goodbyes. He ran back to the group, and I flew off to find the nearest department store.

{Aria's POV}

After a bit of confusion and the help of a passerby I located the place I could find a dictionary. Walking inside the 'department store' I was startled by a ringing sound. I looked around, but the source was no where to be found. I searched a shelf and found many dictionaries. How many did I need? Why were there so many? Deciding to stick with one for now I picked the best looking one off of the shelf and headed out the door.

"Hey, miss! Stop!" As I continued to walk out the door I wondered who was causing such a commotion. Then there was that ringing sound again, which caused me to stop and look around for a moment before continuing on my way. That was, I tried to continue. A firm hand had grabbed onto my arm and spun me around. I was faced with a man, adult I believe, who was kind of scruffy looking and about ten times my size. I got this weird feeling in my gut just looking at him. Had I done something wrong?

"Yes sir? What businesses do you have with me?" Another one of those looks, just like the ones the child Jamie would give me. Was the way I spoke so strange?

"You have to buy that book, you can't just walk out with it." I didn't really understand. I didn't believe I had any books, just a dictionary. But still I let that part go as I was curious by the new word.

"Buy?" The man didn't look very happy with my question.

"Yeah kid, with money." I was confused my all these new terms.

"Money...?" He looked about ready to rip the dictionary out of my hands, but an old woman stopped him. I gave the woman a strange look as she smiled at me. Judging by the color of her hair and all the wrinkles I judged that she was in her late seventies. I wonder if I'll live that long. Would it be nice? Did the woman have children or did she live alone? I was ripped out of my thoughts as her fragile voice spoke up.

"What are you purchasing that dictionary for, dear?" She questioned gently. The sweetness in her voice made my insides feel warm, but just one particular area. Placing my hand on the area it seemed to keep a steady rhythm. Then I realized she was waiting for my answer with a patient smile.

"A boy told me that this could teach me words I don't know yet. Like snow and promise. I was hoping trust might be in here too." The woman blinked her eyes at me before chuckling. The noise was odd as it sounded like she could break into a coughing fit at any moment. I watched her hand the man, who I learned was the shopkeeper, a few strips of green paper. Then she linked her arm with mine and dragged me out of the store, a pleasant smile the whole way. Once we were a few strides away from the store she released my arm and I stood in front of her.

"You're free to go, I bought that book for you." I looked down at the book then back at the woman, allowing a small smile to slip onto my face.

"Thank you ma'am." I stated with a thankful bow. With another shaky chuckle the woman nodded and strode away from me. Looking up from the ground I noticed there was a boy in front of me. He was floating slightly above the ground and looked to be older than the children I met before. He was paler than most humans I had seen and his hair was white, his eyes blue, both looked glazed over with ice.

"You are weird. Causing trouble already, when you just came to this town?" The boy wore a smile on his face, but it wasn't normal either. Almost as if it were testing me, a smirk if you will. "Are you Aria?" Nodding I eyed him curiously, last time I checked humans couldn't float.

"Who are you?" I cursed myself for having such a fragile voice.

"Jack Frost, nice to meet you I suppose." He held his hand out to me and just as I reached out to take it, he retracted it. Jack's eyes were wide as he stared at me, then slowly a joyful grin grew on his face. "You can see me?" His voice was loud and it sounded excited. I guess this place still has much to teach me.

* * *

**Well, that's Chapter 2. Hope you guys enjoyed it, please leave a review! Oh, and don't worry, Aria won't be so ****_dumb_**** forever.**


	3. Chapter 3

(Jack's POV)

She really did believe in me! The only thing that slipped my mind for a moment was why, or how. "Wait, how are you able to see me?" I questioned suspiciously. The look on her face did stay blank most of the time, just as Jamie had said. It was kind of strange, she rarely blinked as well. Her clothes were all dark colors which threw me off more. She looked about ready to go to a funeral all the time.

"Well the light reflects off of you and into my eyes sending an image of you into my head. That's what Father said when I asked him." I blinked at Aria for a moment, taking in what she said. As soon as it registered I completely lost it. "What are you making that noise for?" She questioned as I continued to laugh. Noise? She meant laughter...right?

"You just said something really funny. That's all." Aria's unblinking eyes stared at me a bit more before she pulled open the book in her hands. It was a dictionary. So she really did buy one then?

"Funny. Causing laughter or amusement; humorous." I slowly nodded at her as she looked at me, though she still looked confused. Then I saw her shuffling through the pages again. "Amusement. The provision or enjoyment of entertainment." I then wondered if she was going to look up enjoyment too. She did. Then she looked up pleasant. Then happy. After a while of her shuffling through pages a reading the definitions of the words out loud I stopped her.

"Look, Aria. You can stop defining words for me." She glanced at me curiously for a moment before nodding and closing the dictionary.

"Sorry, I just really don't know what any of these words mean." I glanced at her face and she had an expression for once, she looked genuinely upset.

"I meant how do you know I'm real? Who told you that I was?" Aria looked up at the sky for a moment before her eyes locked with mine again.

"Jamie did. Well, he told me about you. Not necessarily that you were real. I don't see why you would be unreal. Do many people not think you are real Jack?" I froze for a moment, pun not intended. Aria looked at me with a questioning gaze, I think she had sensed it wasn't quite a good question.

"No, they don't. Especially people as old as you." I watched as she opened and closed her mouth a few times, and I wondered whether or not she would actually say something.

"I'm sorry that they don't. But at least some people do, correct? I do, and Jamie does. And all those other children do apparently." I nodded slowly before a question of my own popped into my mind.

"Do you even know what sorry mean?"

"No."

"Then why did you say it?" I watched her flinch noticably before realizinmg my tone had taken on a slightly angry one. But why did she flinch? It wasn't like I was going to hit her or something; I wasn't even yelling.

"It felt like that was what I should say. I used to say it a lot, so maybe I do know what it means. I don't think I could put it into words though." Her eyes looked sort of sad, but she was also clearly thinking about something. Then with the blimk of an eye she had turned and began walking off.

"H-hey where are you going? And what do you mean you used to say sorry a lot? Are you a trouble maker or something?" I felt bad for bombarding her with questions but I had just met her and she was leaving already. I was following closely behind her and I almost smacked into her when she suddenly stopped.

"Father doesn't like it when I do or say things that he thinks are 'idiotic'. He makes me apologize when I do and then I don't do them again." My eyes widened as she said this as I couldn't quite decipher an emotion from her voice. "As to where I'm going, I need to find the home that he has set out for me to live in while I'm here."

"'Father' you keep saying that. Who is he? Does he have a name? Is he in Burgess somewhere too?" This time she turned around and she had a slight frown on her face, though I don't think she noticed.

"Who is he? He is my father, he says. His name, I never asked. And as far as I know he is not here, I'm not sure where he is." With this she turned around again and began walking off. As much as I wanted to follow after her I didn't. Instead I was going off to the North pole, to ask the Guardians if they knew anything about her.

(Aria's POV)

Everytime that boy named Jack Frost asked me a question it stung somewhere inside. It was the same place that I noticed earlier that had a steady rhythm. I think I'll ask him tomorrow what it is, he knows a lot more than I do. Maybe as much as Father did.

My feet seemed to carry me themselves towards my destination and soon I arrived at a small house that was in the woods. It seemed adequate enough for me and when I went inside there was a small bed, a kitchen (though I noted there was no food), and a wardrobe. The wardrobe wasn't empty on the other hand, there were quite a few items of clothing inside. They appeared brighter and had more spectrums than the clothes I current bore.

This made me wonder if someone had lived here before me, and if they just left their clothes here. Maybe trouble had befallen them.

I wanted so desperately to speak to Father to ask him about all the things I didn't know, but ever since I got here he hasn't contacted me once. I know it's only been one day but this worries me slightly. But I suppose he just wants me to learn on my own.

It shuffled through the clothes and managed to find a pair of pants that weren't so restricting along with a shirt. Changing into them was a bit of a hassle as they were different than what I was used to, but I accomplished this nonetheless. Carefully I climbed into bed with the dictionary I had acquired today in hand.

Turning to the first page I saw the first word, aardvark. That was where I would start. I would just read through all of the definitions of words and memorize them as I go. It's not like I ever sleep anyways, so it would give me something to do for once.

* * *

**Okay, So I know this chapter is short as well (probably more so than the first) but it's kind of a filler chapter. The next chapter is going to have a huge confrontation with the Guardians and it may or may not answer some questions about Aria. Or it might just confuse you all even more. That's okay though.**

**Please Review if you read, even if it's just once. It really makes me inspired and want to write more.**


End file.
